Las Excusas
Emma has homework due today. It's obvious she didn't do it... but she does have eight very clever excuses for her teacher.Spanish= Maestra, No hice mi tarea de español Lo siento Pero tengo ocho excusas sinceras Primero, mi perro la comió Segundo, mi perro la vomitó Tercero, mi hermano la perdió Cuarto, mi mochila desapareció Quinto, mi vecino se murió Sexto, estaba en contra de mi religión Séptimo, mi carro explotó Octavo, tenía gripe y fui al médico Maestra, Le digo la verdad Debe creerme Hablo con sinceridad ¡Otra vez! Primero, mi perro la comió Segundo, mi perro la vomitó Tercero, mi hermano la perdió Cuarto, mi mochila desapareció Quinto, mi vecino se murió Sexto, estaba en contra de mi religión Séptimo, mi carro explotó Octavo, tenía gripe y fui al médico Maestra, a Ud. no le miento. ¿Por qué no me cree? Yo soy su favorito Clase, ¡conmigo! Primero, su perro la comió Segundo, su perro la vomitó Tercero, su hermano la perdió Cuarto, su mochila desapareció Quinto, su vecino se murió Sexto, estaba en contra de su religión Séptimo, su carro explotó Octavo, tenía gripe y fue al médico |-|English= Teacher, I didn’t do my Spanish homework I’m sorry But I have eight sincere excuses First, my dog ate it Second, my dog threw it up Third, my brother lost it Fourth, my backpack disappeared Fifth, my neighbor died Sixth, it was against my religion Seventh, my car exploded Eighth, I had the flu and I went to the doctor Teacher, I’m telling you the truth You should believe me I speak with sincerity One more time! First, my dog ate it Second, my dog threw it up Third, my brother lost it Fourth, my backpack disappeared Fifth, my neighbor died Sixth, it was against my religion Seventh, my car exploded Eighth, I had the flu and I went to the doctor Teacher, I do not lie to you. Why don’t you believe me? I’m your favorite. Class, with me! First, his dog ate it Second, his dog threw it up Third, his brother lost it Fourth, his backpack disappeared Fifth, his neighbor died Sixth, it was against his religion Seventh, his car exploded Eighth, he had the flu and he went to the doctor Production ''Las Excusas first release would be October 5th, 2010 in Wooly's second album "Billy la Bufanda Presenta Mas Amigos." The video would be shot in December, 2011 on sets such as the streets of Skokie IL, Nichols Middle School, and Northminster Presbyterian Church. Originally Emma's role was going to be a boy, but during casting she was so great she convinced Wooly otherwise. Notable events during the filming include that in the scene when vomit is dumped on the students said students weren't informed it was going to happen except Emma. The video would be released December 5th, 2011. Characters * Emma (voiced by Liz J, played by Max W.) - debut. * La Maestra (played by Brian V.) - debut. * Su Madre (played by Jackson M.) - debut. * Su Hermano (played by Avery H.) - debut. * Su Perro (played by Sammy) - debut. * El Vecino (played by Marcelo F.) - debut. * El Mago (played by Brett Schneider) - debut. * El Pastor (played by James Wooldridge) - debut. * Paramédicas (played by Kimberly Kranzas and Meghan Michaelsen.) - debut. Various students played by David A, Ilana B, Callie B, Ella B, Katherine B, Maya B, Sheridan C, Sophia C, Paulina E, Helen F, Izzie G, Liz J, Morgan K, Tessa K, Zane K, Crystal K, Liora L, Caroline L, Caitlin L, Ellie M, Peyton M, Ruth O, Tessa O, Logan P, Lauryn P, Judith R, Alexandra R, Josie T, China T, and Ella-Marie W. Little boy played by Colin Wooldridge. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 1:22 in place of the backpack. * According to the Emma's homework this takes not too long after November 30th, 2011. * The homework in question was on ordinal numbers in Spanish. ** This was clearly chosen due to the song's focus on said numbers. * To get the car explosion scene right they blew up 14 cars. * The vomit used was made out of chocolate powder, oatmeal, and water. No shit right? * In the background of one of the classroom scenes, we see a chalkboard with "No Chicle" (No Gum) written all over it. This is likely a reference to a very old Wooly video titled "Class Rules" where a similar board is seen. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Live-Action Stories Category:Live-Action